Guardian Angel
by XxstreetlightpplxX
Summary: Kylie's older brother Nathan has always been her protecter. But when her rebelious side starts to come out, what will he and Lucas do to calm down there sister?
1. Chapter 1

-1Okay…my first one tree hill story so be nice please!!! Reviews are amazing and help me grow.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"Nathan! Please let me go." Kylie pleaded. They guy she wanted to go out with for the longest time had finally asked her out and she told him she could go with him. She had been crushing on him forever and she finally got her chance, but her brother wasn't going to let it happen.

"I said no. I don't even know this guy and I've heard stories about him. My answer is no." Nathan stood his ground with her. After his mom left and Dan wasn't much of a father, Nathan had been raising her.

"Haley can you help me out here?" She asked her sister-in-law. She knew Haley would side with her.

"Oh c'mon Nate let her go. it's a party. Other people are going to be there." Haley finished up washing the dishes and loaded them up in dishwasher. Lucas was in the kitchen also, finishing up the sandwich that Haley had made him.

"I'm sorry little sis but I got to go with Nathan on this one. I don't like that guy." He crammed the rest of his sandwich in his mouth and gulped his drink down. "He's on the team and he's a little cocky. I don't like him." Kylie sighed and jumped down on the couch.

"Well its two against two so what are we going to do?" she asked. Nathan looked at her and laughed.

"You're vote doesn't count so its two to one." Kylie sat up from the couch.

"What? That's not fair! Haley tell him that's not fair." She always had Haley's help when it came to boys. Her brothers were to protective of her to let her do anything fun because they were afraid of her getting hurt.

"Guys, be reasonable."

"Sorry Hales. But she is the subject and the subject doesn't get a vote." Nathan argued. He didn't trust this guy with his sister. He didn't trust any guy with his sister.

"That's true." Lucas said, putting his two cents in. Kylie glared at her brothers.

"Fine be that way. I'll just stay in my room and wither away into a old women who never gets married." She stomped off to her room.

Lucas smirked. "Hey that's fine with us." They heard her scream and slam the door shut.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Kylie sat in her room watching TV, the blankets covering her all the way to her neck. There was a soft knock at the door.

"Let me in Ky." She heard her brother yell. She then heard the door click open as he came into the room and sat at the edge of her bed.

"What is the point of asking to come in my room if you're going to come in anyway?"

"Just thought I would be nice. You still mad at me?" He asked, pushing some hair out of her face.

"Can I go on the date?"

"No."

"Then yes." She said with a smile. "I'm still mad at you." Nathan sighed.

"Kylie I just don't trust this guy. From what I've heard he's a player. You have to understand I'm doing this for your own good." She turned and faced her brother, seeing the love for her clearly on his face. He was the only one who ever gave a damn about her. Since he was 10 had taken care of her. Her mother left them and Dan was a angry drunk. He protected her from the cruel things in life and had been has been her guardian angel since the day she was born and he was five. He remember chasing monsters out of her closet and holding her close when there perfect family crumbled beneath them.

Kylie sighed. "I know. I just wish you guys would let me breathe." She said with a smile.

"We let you breathe…just….don't suck up all the air." Nathan said with a smile. "Haley and I are going out to eat. Do you want to come?"

"No, you guys go on ahead. I think I'll just stay here and watch TV" She wrapped her blankets around her tighter, afraid that Nathan might see.

"Alright." He placed a tender kiss on her forehead, making his way out of her room. "You have my cell of you need it. Don't get into trouble."

"Okay. Hey Nate?" She asked. He turned around and faced her.

"yeah Ky?" he leaned on the frame of her door.

"I love you."

"I love you too. Be good while we're gone." He shut the door lightly. Kylie waited till she heard the car start before she got out of bed. She tied the knot around her halter top. By the time she finished doing her hair and make up the doorbell rang. She glanced at herself one more time before grabbing her coat and heading towards the door.

"Hey Jason." She said sweetly. "My brothers kinda don't know that I'm out so lets keep it on the DL please?" She asked. Jason looked her up and down. She was gorgeous in her black halter top, tight jeans and high heels.

"No problem. You look really great." he said flashing his pearly whites. "You ready to go?" he tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her ear.

"Yeah lets go."


	2. Chapter 2

-1Thank you for the reviews!!!! They were amazing. Keep them up! Ha-ha.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Kylie and Jason pulled up to the house the party was at. There was a lot more people than she had expected. Jason came around and opened the door for her.

"Why thank you." She said sweetly. He offered his arm and she gladly accepted it. They made there way into the house, seeing everybody from tree hill high in the house.

"I'm going to go get us some drinks, I'll be right back." Jason pushed through the crowd as Kylie stood in the corner of the party. She soon saw one of her friends Jessica and made her way to her.

"Jess!" She watched the brunette's head whip around to see who had called her name. She looked at what Kylie was wearing and was shocked to see her out. She had gotten a text earlier form her saying that she might not make it because of Nathan.

"Wow girl! Look at you in that little sexy thing. You look great. Did Nathan see you leave in that?" she questioned and watch the look on Kylie's face frown.

"He doesn't know I'm here. Neither does Lucas. I hope nobody speaks of the party. Its hard to party when your brother is coach at your high school." She said with a smile. Jason came over with there drinks and handed one to Kylie.

"The only thing they have here is beer. I'm sorry." She took the drink, letting the cool feeling of the beer treat her throat.

"That's fine. I just can't get plastered. Then they will know something." She a laugh. She felt guilty for lying to Nathan. But she did what she had to do. He wouldn't let her do anything fun. _'when I was your age I did anything to get in a girls pants.'_ she heard Nathan's voice in her head. She understood he was looking out for her, but he didn't let her do anything that he thought was dangerous, which in his mind, was everything that had to do with boys and parties.

The hours passed by and everybody at the party was starting to leave. Jason grabbed Kylie's arm lightly.

"You want to get out of here?" He asked, looking into her crystal blue eyes. She smiled and took his hand.

"Yeah, this is getting boring anyways." He rubbed her hand softy and lead her out the door. They walked down the street for awhile, enjoying each other's company.

"So did you have fun tonight?" Jason asked, looking up into the sky, it was a beautiful night for a walk.

"Yeah, it was funny when Jessica danced on that table and it broke." She laughed, tilting back her head. Jason looked at her. Her eyes opened back up and saw Jason staring at her. "What?" she asked.

"Your laugh." He stopped them in the middle of then street and pushed her tucked her hair behind her ear.

Kylie looked embarrassed. She knew her laugh was kind of weird. Haley, Brooke and Peyton used to make fun of it all the time. "What about it?"

"Its amazing." The words sent shivers down Kylie's spine. Jason noticed her shiver and took off his jacket, wrapping it around her body. She was about to protest but he placed his index finger on her lips.

"You need something on your shoulder's since you gave Jessica you're jacket. Besides, my jacket looks good on you." he brushed his fingers against her cheek and pulled her into a kiss. Kylie was in heaven, and then bright lights from a car came and disturbed her moment in time. Jason pulled them over to the side walk and held Kylie tight to him. The black SUV pulled up next to them. Kylie looked at the SUV to see who was inside.

"Oh shit." She whispered. Nathan stormed out of the car leaving the door open and marched up to the two, pulling them apart and shoving Jason up against the wall. There was killing in his eyes and anger on his face. Kylie tried to pry Nathan's hands away from Jason, but he was stronger than her.

"Nathan stop! Let go of him right now!" She cried, tugging on his arm as hard as she could.

"Kylie get in the car." He said calmly. His eyes were kept on Jason and his hold on him was stronger than ever.

"Nathan I-"

"KYLIE! I said get in the god damn car now!" Nathan yelled at her this time. Tears brimmed in her eyes as she gave a sympathetic look towards Jason. He smiled at her, like he was trying to tell her he would be okay.

"Hey, look at me not her. Kylie if I have to tell you to get in the car one more time," Nathan warned. Jason kept his eyes fixed on him, but out of the corners watched Kylie hop into the passenger seat of the SUV. She watched them talk.

"You listen to me and you listen good. I know you're game. Did you not think I was going to figure out that you're Tim's brother?" Nathan kept him a little bit above the ground, making it hard for him to breathe with Nathan's body weight pressing against him.

"I am nothing like my brother." Jason choked out. Nathan dropped him and watched him fall to the ground. He picked him up by his collar.

"You stay the hell away from my sister you got that? I knew Tim's game about how to get women and you sure as hell aren't going to do that to her. If I catch you near her, you don't even want to know what I'm going to do to you." He let go of him and got into the SUV. Kylie looked back to make sure that Jason was alright.

"What the hell were you thinking? Do you know how bad you scared me and Haley?" He asked, keeping his eyes fixed on the road.

"I-I thought I would be home before you got back." She whispered, keeping her eyes on the road as well.

"Oh you thought that huh? Well how do I think I feel after coming home and trying to find you and you're not there? I don't know where you were, who you were with and what you were doing. I've been all around town looking for you." His voice boomed through the car.

"I'm…I'm sorry Nate." A couple of tears flowed down her face. They pulled up to the house and as soon as the car was at a complete stop Kylie jumped out of the car, almost running into the house. Haley came into the room and hugged Kylie tightly.

"I am so glad you are okay." She kept her arms around Kylie and whispered in her ear. "You scared us half to death. Please don't do that again." She wished Nathan would talk to her they way Haley did. So soothing and comforting. Nathan was loud and scared her when he was angry and upset with her.

"I'll try not to. I'm so sorry Haley." She gave her a squeeze as Nathan came in and threw his keys on the dinner table. Anger clearly still shown on his face. Kylie turned on her heel and started to walk to her room.

"Where do you think you're going?" Nathan's voice rumbled. She turned around slowly and kept her head down.

"What else is there to talk about?"

"Oh, about how you lied to me, snuck out and went out with Tim Smith's brother and scared the hell out of me. We have a lot to talk about. First of all why did you go after I told you not to. Did he make you?" Nathan placed his hands on his hips.

"What? No. Jason is a complete gentlemen and if you just would give him a chance-" Nathan interrupted her and waved his hand in the air.

"All the Smith boys want is sex. Trust me I know, Tim was one of my friends. I want you to stay away from him." he warned.

"What if I don't?" she asked defiantly. She was tired of Nathan saying who and who not she could date. She was almost old enough to make her own decisions.

"Well we wont know because we wont find out. I'm telling you Kylie you stay away from him. And you are grounded." He said with authority. Kylie was astonished at her brother. He couldn't do that to her. He didn't have custody of her. Sure he was the one that raised her, but he did not legally have custody of her. She shook her head.

"What ever." She turned around to go back to her room. If Nate would just give Jason a chance, she knew he would like him. But being stubborn hard headed Nate that he was, he wasn't even going to give him a glimpse.

"Hey we are still not done talking." He walked over to her and gripped her arm with his hand tightly and whipped her back around. Her head collided with the wall and pictures crashed around them. Nathan kept his tight grip on her until he realized what he had done. He watched tears stream down his sister's face. He had never handled her like that before. It wasn't on purpose, he was angry and didn't mean to hurt her. It was all a mistake.

"Kylie I am so sorry." he went to hug her but she smacked him away.

"Don't touch me!" She screamed. "I hate you. I fucking hate you." She ran to the front door and opened it, running as fast as she could down the road. Nate grabbed his keys quick.

"Nate give her some time." Haley touched his arm lightly.

"I can't. I would never forgive myself if something would happen to her."

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Kylie skipped up the porch and rang the doorbell. She didn't know who to go to, but she couldn't stay with Nathan and Haley tonight. Her face was stained and she was having trouble breathing from crying.

"Kylie honey what's wrong?" She figured Luke would answer the door, but instead it was Brooke in her night gown. Kylie didn't know what to do, so she started crying. Brooke pulled her in and hugged her tightly, brushing her hair with the palm of her hand. Lucas came to see what the commotion was and saw his sister crying, a bruise on the side of her arm in the shape of a hand print.

"What's going on? Who hurt you?" He asked protectively. Kylie slowly told him what had happened. She told him about her sneaking out with Jason, Nathan finding them, and what happened at their home. As soon as she was done he hugged her tightly.

"Let me call Nate and tell him where you are. He's going to be worried sick about you. You can stay here with me and Brooke tonight and we'll figure out something in the morning okay?" He put his hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes, making sure she understand.

"Alright." He brought her close to him and kissed her forehead. He then went to go make the call. Brooke came by and put an arm around her.

"C'mon girl. If we get you ready for bed fast enough, we can put on a chick flick and make Lucas watch." She watched Kylie's smile spread as she laughed.

"Let's do it."

"There's that weird laugh I love." She grabbed Kylie's arm and pulled her up the stairs.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"Have you seen Kylie?" Was the first words to come out of Nathan's mouth when Lucas called him. He was on his way over there anyways to see if she was there.

"Yes she is. She is fine. Brooke is helping her pick out something to wear."

"Okay I'll be right there to pick her up."

"Nate, why don't you let her stay here for the night. She's seems pretty worn out. You can come in the morning and all of us will have a talk." He knew Lucas was right. Pushing her would just make the matters worse.

"Alright, just. Watch over her. I'm really worried."

"Of course I will man. I'll see you in the morning." Lucas hung up the phone and trudged up with stairs to find Brooke and Kylie in their bed already with a movie on. Lucas came in and sat on the bed, placing Kylie in the middle of him and Brooke.

"I talked to Nate and he said it was fine." Kylie looked at him and nodded. He wrapped up the blankets around all three of them and settled down in the bed.

"So what are we watching?" He asked. Brooke and Kylie looked at each other and started laughing.

"Princess Bride." They said in unison and watched Lucas's face grow grim.

"Oh gee a chick flick." He sighed and turned his body towards the TV. "And let the madness begin."

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Nathan came into the house and shut the door quietly.

"Did you find her?" he heard a voice behind him. He jumped up and once he realized it was Haley he calmed back down.

"Yeah she ran to Luke's. She's going to stay there for the night." He sighed and sat down on the couch. "I messed up big time Hales." He leaned his head back and closed his eyes. Haley came over and sat next to him on the couch. She snuggled close to him and felt his arms wrap around her.

"She is upset. Everything will be fine in the morning. Just give her some time. She knows you didn't mean to hurt her."

"I have never hurt her like that before. She told me she hates me Hales."

"She said it out of anger and hurt. She didn't mean it Nate. You know that. Just let her have her calm down from everything and she will feel better in the morning."

"I guess you right." He sat up and gave Haley a hand, pulling her up. "I'm going to go pick her up in the morning. Will you come with me?" He asked. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Of course I will." He wrapped his arm around her and guided them to the bedroom for some long awaited sleep.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay let me know what you guys think!!!! Please please please review!!! Thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

-1FLASHBACK

_Nathan heard the door to his room opened and watched a small figure run up and jump on his bed. He could hear there parents fighting in the hall and realized that they probably didn't see her sneak over. Kylie slipped under the covers and took his pillow._

"_Can I stay with you? Please Natey?" Nathan put his arms around her. He hated it when they're mom and dad would fight around Kylie. He was nine years old, and thought he could handle these things, but Kylie was only four and shouldn't be exposed to this._

"_Fine be you're stupid ass drunken self! I don't care anymore. Have fun raising Nathan and Kylie by yourself." They heard their mother scream. They heard some doors slam and Kylie raced to the window to see what was going on. She watched her mother put her stuff in the trunk of a taxi. Her eyes widen as she let go of the blinds and ran downstairs as fast as her little feet would take her._

"_Mommy! She yelled. Deb turned around to see her daughter run up to her. She was a splitting image of Dan but with her golden locks. She rapped her arms around her and tucked her hair back._

"_Mommy is going away for awhile." She said with tears in her eyes. She brushed them away quickly, hoping that her daughter wouldn't see. Nathan came running out as well wanting to know what was going on. He knew his parent's relationship was on the rocks but he never thought that it would be this bad._

"_Why? Mommy don't leave me and Nathan!" Kylie cried, stomping her foot on the ground. Deb looked up at her son, the only thing that she count on._

"_Nathan take care of you're sister. I'll be back. I don't know when, but I will be back." She kissed them quickly and jumped into the taxi. "Go, just go" she yelled at the driver._

"_Wait Mommy! Mommy I'm sorry. I'll clean my room I promise!" She watched as the cab turned around and made its way down the street. She was about to follow but she felt Nathan's strong arms around her body. She cried harder. "Mommy!"_

END OF FLASHBACK

Nathan sat up quickly and rubbed his eyes. He remember that day thirteen years ago when his mother left him and Kylie with Dan. She said that she would be back but after so many missed birthdays, Nathan gave up hope. He had been the parent to Kylie. Not Dan. He was to messed up to even think straight. He looked over at the time, 6:30 in the morning. He would wait a little while more, knowing Kylie most of the time was not a morning person. He wrapped his arms around Haley and tried to rest more before he had to get up.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"Baby Scott you are up earlier than I had expected." Brooke said in a cheerful voice. She sat the plate of blueberry pancakes in front of her. Kylie sat down on the bar stool and started digging into her pancakes, tired and sleep depredation was shown on her face. As she ate she realized she still had Jason's jacket on her body. She leaned down and inhaled, it smelled just like him.

"Yeah I couldn't really sleep last night." Brooke came and sat next to her on the other bar stool. Kylie looked up from her pancakes. "Thinking about Nate." She said quietly. She didn't really feel like talking, but knowing Brooke she would bug her until she would so she might as well start talking. "I messed up."

"Oh baby Scott, you both did. If you hadn't of sneaked out, you wouldn't have gotten in trouble. But Nathan and Lucas for that matter need to let you grow. You're not a five year old anymore. You're old enough in my opinion to do whatever you want to do. You're going to be eighteen soon." She said with a smile. "now forget this mambo-jumbo and tell me about this Jason kid." Kylie smiled at her. She knew Brooke loved to gossip.

"He's on the basketball team at Tree Hill. And he's real tall, green eyes and blonde hair. He was a complete gentlemen by opening the door and stuff. But Nathan went and ruined it." She said with a frown, finishing up the rest of her pancakes and washed her plate.

"Oh yeah, What did Nate do again?" Brooke asked with a smirk.

"Almost killed him." Kylie laughed at herself. "Jason was a trooper. I hope he would still want to go out with me after that." She wrapped his jacket closer to her body. Brooke noticed this and touched the jacket.

"This looks like a boy's jacket, is this his?" Kylie blushed a little and looked down.

"Yeah. I gave my friend Jessica my jacket and he gave me his."

"Is this boy hot?" Brooke questioned and leaned in to find out her answer. Kylie smirked and looked back at Brooke.

"Yes. Very." She said with a giggle. Lucas had heard half of the conversation down the hallway and wished that he hadn't.

"Ew I don't want to hear how you thinks some guy is hot Kylie." Lucas complained as he came into the room, rubbing his eyes. "I already heard enough of that when you were talking in your sleep." Kylie smacked his arm as he messed up her hair.

"Well stop being nosey Luke and you would hear that." She fixed her hair back in place. "And as I recall you talk in your sleep too. You were saying something about the spaceships coming."

Lucas frowned. "I did not." He pouted. Kylie looked over at Brooke and rolled her eyes. "How's you're arm?" Kylie lifted up her sleeve to let Lucas take a look at it. He touched it lightly and she winced a little in pain.

"It's a little bruised, I'll be fine." As she rolled her sleeve down, she felt her phone vibrate and saw Jason's name on it. "I'm goanna take this." She walked out of the kitchen and went to go and sit out on the porch. "Hey I didn't think you would be up this early." She found the extra blanket they kept outside and wrapped it around herself.

"Yeah I didn't think you would be either. But I felt like I should call you. How are you doing?" Her mouth dropped as she heard those words. How could he ask her something like that after her brother threatened him.

"I am doing fine. I should be asking you that. I am so sorry about my brother." She started to apologize.

"Nah, don't worry about it. He was doing what he thought was right. I understand, I am Tim Smith's brother so I can totally identify with why he acted the way he did. But I am more worried about you. You looked upset last night. Are you sure you are okay?" He asked her. She inwardly smiled. She had found a catch.

"Yeah, just mad with my brother but that's about it. Other that that I had fun last night."

"Yeah I did to. Maybe if you want to we can do something like that again." She felt like she could get up and dance, but she kept her cool, like he could see her through the phone. She gripped onto the blanket tightly.

"Yeah, I would like that." She smiled big and snuggled under the blanket.

"It has to be alright with you're brother. I don't want to keep anything from him." Kylie giggled.

"You scared of him?" She asked.

"No, I just don't have a death wish." Kylie laughed and saw Nathan's SUV coming down the road. She wish that they didn't have to talk and that everything would be happy and merry. But that wasn't going to happen. "Well speaking of my brother, he's coming down the street now so can I call you later maybe?" She asked as she started folding the blanket and putting it back in its rightful place.

"Yeah, I got practice this morning but after that I'm free so call me when you can."

"Alright, but I will go ahead and warn you. Lucas is going to make you do extra laps." Jason a laughed.

"I figured that one was coming. I was thinking about going back to sleep but I guess I better stretch to get ready for practice for those extra laps."

"Okay I'll talk to you later." She smiled and hung up the phone. As soon as she did Nathan's car pulled up and he hoped out with Haley. Kylie ran up to her brother and hugged him around the neck tightly. She couldn't sleep all night from feeling guilty. Hopefully with Brooke and Haley here, all three of them could convince Luke and Nathan to go easy on her. She felt Nathan wrap his arms around her tightly as they stood like that for awhile. Kylie felt some tears run down her face.

"I'm sorry." She whispered in his ear. Haley realized that they needed some alone time so she quietly snuck into the house. Nathan let go of her and brushed some of her tears away.

"No, I'm sorry. I over reacted. I shouldn't of handle it like that." He enveloped his arms around her again and kiss the top of her head. "I couldn't sleep last night I was so worried about you. Please don't scare me like that ever again." Kylie looked up at her brother.

"I know I shouldn't have snuck out, but Nate I am not a child anymore. You treat like I can't do anything on my own. I'm going to be living on my own soon." That last sentence scared Nathan. He was always the one to take care of her. He wondered what would happen if she was out in the world on her own.

"I know, I know. I worry about you. All the time. I don't want to see you get hurt. After everything with mom," He stopped for a moment to get his thoughts straight. He wasn't really the one to express himself. Kylie hugged him tighter.

"Natey I know. Let's go inside, its chilly out here." Nathan put his arm around her as they walked into the house together.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Not one of my best works I don't think. One thing that irks me: when people add my stories and not review them. PLEASE REVIEW. They help me a lot more that you may think. Thank you. And to those who are reviewing THANK YOU!! They seriously help me.


	4. Chapter 4

-1FLASHBACK

_Nathan shut the door quietly to the house, trying not to disturb his sister who he thought was asleep. He had one of the worst work outs with Dan today. He had lost the game the night before by one point and he was never going to let him live it down. They were practicing for hours after the sun set over the horizon. Dan had finally let him go because he had some things to take care of at work. Nathan grabbed a bowl out of the cabinet and started to get out some cereal._

"_Did dad just drop you off?" Kylie asked. She came into the kitchen, wearing a big shirt and sofi shorts. Nathan pored his cereal into the round plastic._

"_Yeah. Why aren't you in bed? Did you finish you're homework?" He questioned her. He tried to keep her on his right side. He didn't want her to see what his father had done to him that night._

"_Its Saturday, and yes I finished my homework yesterday. What happened to you're eye Nathan?" She walked over to the fridge and grabbed a bag of peas from the freezer. Kylie knew how it happened. Dan could be an aggressive person when it came to his children._

"_You know how dad gets when he's angry that I lost a game." He looked at his sister and the concern she had for him in her eyes. They were about to become tearful be he watch her be brave for him. _

"_why does he do this to you?" She asked. Keeping her hand on the bag as he ate._

"_Because he wants to control me, and you. Kylie if he ever lays a hand on you, promise me you will tell me." He said sternly. Dan had gotten ruff with her before, but nothing that she thought would be serious. He had her let go of the bag of peas and held it in his hands._

"_Alright."_

"_Promise me Kylie its important to me." He pushed the hair out of her eyes and hugged her tightly. "I don't him hurting you like he hurt me today." She was only eleven at the time and wise beyond her years, but she was still young and did not understand why her dad would want to hurt her and her brother._

"_I promise Nathan, I promise." She hugged him back and snuggled into his chest._

"_Thank you, now go get some sleep, I don't want dad to see you up when he gets home." She nodded her head and ran up the stairs. Nathan held his breath until she made up the stairs and he heard the door click. He let it out and checked his rips, he would have to get them looked at in the morning._

END OF FLASHBACK.

"Nathan, Luke please? I promise I wont ask for anything else. Ever" She said with pleading eyes. Together, her, Haley, and Brooke had worked them good. Throwing in their face that she was and has been old enough to date and that Nathan had threatened Jason.

"Well I know you will ask me after this for something but, as long as you trust this guy Kylie-" Lucas didn't finish his sentence before he felt arms wrapped tightly around his neck.

"Thank you Lucas!" She felt him hug her back. Kylie then let go of him and faced Nathan. "Please Natey?" She asked. He shook his head with worry and placed his hands on his hips.

"I don't know Kylie,"

"Nate don't make me do it." She said with an evil grin. Nathan looked down at her.

"What are you talking about? Oh no don't" but it was to late. She poked out her bottom lip as her eyes widened.

"Nathan please." She let her lip slide more out and made is quiver. Nathan waved his hands in the air.

"Alright alight. Just stop that I hate that face. It makes me feel so guilty." He said with chills running down his spine. Haley came come to Kylie and gave her a high five.

"I told you that would work. You haven't used that one in a long time." She laughed at her a gave her a hug.

"Yeah Baby Scott. That was a good one. You totally poke out the lip well."

"Wait you guys planed this?" The Scott boys asked together. The girls looked at them and laughed.

"Just as a last resort." Kylie said with a smile. "I know you Lucas would give Jason a chance, but Nathan is harder to crack." Nathan looked at Kylie, and then to Lucas.

"Brother I think we just got played.." Nathan said standing next to Lucas.

"I think you're right. You know what that means?" Lucas looked over at Kylie and held her back by her arms.

"What are you guys doing?" She asked in a panic. Her hair flew in front of her face.

"Oh nothing. Doing what normal brothers do and tickle their sister to death!" Nathan scream and started to tickle her senseless. Kylie tried to wiggle free.

"Ok ok I give, I'm sorry!" She screamed trying to get out of her brothers' grasps. She turned around and pinched Nathan under his arms.

"Ouch little girl." He said with a laugh.

"Alright you three, stop. Lucas we need to get over to school." Lucas let go of Kylie and kiss her forehead. He walked over to Brooke and gave her a quick smooch on the lips. He turned to Kylie as he was leaving.

"You know I'm going to run Jason to death right?" he asked with his eyebrow cocked.

"Oh don't worry I already warned him." Kylie smiled on the look on her brother's face.

"Dang that ruins all the fun." Lucas pouted as he walked out the door.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"What can I get?" Kylie asked looking at the menu at the café. Nathan had decided to spend some time with her after the couple of days they had. He was thinking maybe he could get some dirt on this Jason kid she was seeing.

"Baby girl you can get anything you want." he said with a smile. They heard the bell of the café door open and who came in next was someone who they would never expect.

"Well well. If it isn't my two favorite children." they heard a raspy voice behind them. They both looked up at the same time and saw Dan above them.

"What do you want Dan?" Kylie asked looking back at her menu.

"Hey I am you're father. Treat me with some respect." Nathan stood up to him, getting eye to eye with him. Kylie didn't have to call him that name. He was never there for either of them.

"She doesn't have to show you anything. After all, what have you showed her?" He smirked. Dan clasped his hand on his strong shoulder and shoved him down back in the booth.

"Nathan relax. Can't I just check up on my children? How's that fro-fro thing going for you?" He asked Kylie. She placed her menu down and put her elbows on the table, looked up at him.

"Dancing?"

"Yeah that thing. You know I don't know why you didn't do basketball like the rest of the family, you pretty good. But yet you throw it away into something stupid like dancing." He shook his head down. Kylie was looking for something to say, but the words could not escape her mouth. Nathan stepped up to the plate. He hated how Dan crushed her dreams. Dancing was her thing and all Dan could think about was making himself look good. She had low confidence in her dancing to begin with and Dan had made it worse. He knew what made her click and what could make her cry. But not today.

" Dan Kylie has won far more things then you could ever dream of when it comes to dancing. She's so good that some colleges have given her scholar ships. She has the potential to become one of the greatest out there. So if you're done putting her down I'm going to ask you leave us alone." Kylie kept her head down the whole time. Nathan's words had touched her. Deep down she knew she was good.

"Fine. Tell me when you have a completion. I would love to come." You showed that smirk. That famous Scott smirk and with that he left the café. Kylie let out a sigh of relief and shed a small tear. She felt Nathan's hand slip under her chin and lift it so she would look at him.

"Don't listen to anything he says alright? You don't need him. I don't need him. All he does is bring you down Kylie and you're so much more than that." She looked at him wanting to change the subject of her father.

"Nate can I get pie?" she asked looking at him. He knew what she was doing but didn't press the matter.

"Yeah baby. Now tell me about this Jason kid."

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay I kinda made this a hold over till I can collect my thoughts. Hahaha THANK YOU FOR REVIEWS!!!!!! I LOVE THEM!!! As always tell me what you guys think. I love your opinions.


	5. Chapter 5

-1"Well he plays a forward for the Ravens He's a senior. Uh, he lives with his dad. And he does a lot of community help" Kylie started to eat her grill cheese that she got from the café. She looked up at Nathan who was twirling his fork around his spaghetti, staring at it intently. "What" she asked him. She knew by the look in his face something was bothering him.

"Community help or service?" he asked taking a bite into a piece of toast and then taking a sip of water.

"Help Nate. Help. He's not a bad kid. Give him a chance. I think once you start to know him you will like him." She looked at her brother with pleading eyes.

"Yeah he's not a bad kid, he just snuck my kid sister out, and took her to a party." He said with a smirk, which Kylie gave right back.

"Trust me, I think he got the idea when you went ape shit on him and threatened him. Besides, I think Lucas is taking care of his punishment." Kylie finished up her sandwich. "I hope Lucas didn't make him do to much."

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"So what have you learned?" Lucas asked as he watched Jason do the last ten of his push ups. He had made him do one hundred and before that run twice as many laps as usual. He had to admit Jason was a good sport. He knew what was coming and took it without complaint.

"Not to sneak out with Kylie behind you guy's back." He strained out. He concentrated on the floor but in his mind he was thinking about the night he had with Kylie. She wasn't kidding when she said that Lucas would go hard on him. But he didn't care. He really liked her so she was worth it all.

"And?"

"And that its not a good idea to piss you off?" Lucas sighed. That was enough torturing for him today. He pulled Jason up off the ground and got eye to eye with him.

"You're just lucky that I made you run laps and push ups. If Nathan was your coach you're as would be grass right about now you understand me?" Jason wiped the sweat off his brow.

"Yes Coach." Was all he could get out. "May I go and hit the showers now?" He asked politely. Lucas was about to reply, but saw Nathan and Kylie walk into the gym.

"Yeah Jason. Good work." He clasped his should briefly and walked over to Nathan and Kylie. Kylie picked up one the basketballs that was laying on the gym floor and let it roam from one hand to another. She then dribbled up to the basket and made a lay-up. "You might have to teach my guys how to do a lay-up right Kylie." he said with a smile.

"I don't mind that. I learned from the two best. Did you kill Jason with laps this morning?" Kylie asked as she shot around some. She like playing basketball, but she only wanted to do it for fun. Nathan had taught her some stuff but when Dan saw this he pushed her into doing basketball. She would rather do dance any day.

'I wouldn't say kill, but I pushed him pretty hard," Lucas said with a smile. "just be glad I am his coach and not Nathan." Kylie moved to the free throw line and started making them in one by one. Nathan got below the basket and kept handing her the winning ball for her.

"Yeah and I will always be grateful for that. " She smiled as she made another basket. A few minutes later Jason came out with his bag and walked up to the family.

"Hey Kylie, Nathan." Jason smiled at them both. Kylie stayed at the free throw line and shooting. Trying to show off in front of Jason.

"Hey, You want to hang out?" She asked him concentrating on the backboard. Jason looked over to Nathan, waiting for a approval. Kylie also looked at her brother, her eyes were demanding for him to let her go. She mouthed the word please to him as he threw her the ball.

"Trust me I learned from my last mistake. Is it alright if we hang out Nathan?" Jason asked. Kylie shot again, making nothing but net. Nathan looked from his sister to Jason and sighed.

"Have her home by 9." He said promptly. Kylie placed her hands on her hips.

"Nathan," She wined. He looked over at Kylie.

"Fine, 11:00. No later." She ran up and hugged him tightly and whispered a thanks in his ear. She grabbed Jason's hand and made her way out of the gym.

"Be careful!" He yelled but they were already gone out the door. Lucas grabbed the ball from Nathan and laughed.

"She is something else isn't she?" He said bouncing the ball some. Nathan shook his head.

"Yeah, well after the talk we just had with Dan, she deserves to go out. " Lucas stopped dribbling and looked at him. His face turned to worry as he studied Nathan's face.

"What happened?"

"He was being Dan, an ass. Still trying to make Ky do basketball instead of dancing. God he pisses me off." Nathan said with anger. All Dan cared about was himself, he used his kids to make him try to look good, but once Kylie moved out everything was a different story.

"Did he touch her?" Lucas asked. Nathan looked at him like he was stupid.

"Hell no I wouldn't not allow that after what happened the last time he better not touch her ever again."

FLASHBACK

_Twelve year old Kylie knocked on her brother's door, hoping he was home. He had a game that night, but it was pretty late. When he opened the door he was surprised to see her there, trenched from the rain and her head down, her hoodie covering her face._

"_Kylie what's wrong?" He asked instantly. She kept her head down, ashamed of showing her face to him. She kept it down as she spoke to him._

"_Do you remember, when you told me if Dan ever hurt me, to let you know?" She whispered, only loud enough for him to hear. He removed the hood from her head slowly._

"_What did he do?" He questioned with anger. Kylie looked up at him, her face bruised and bumped up._

"_I t-told him I didn't want to do basketball. That I wanted to dance. He hurt me. I'm sorry." She cried. Nathan pulled her into him, keeping her close to his chest. He picked her up and brought her inside and sat her gently on the couch examining her face. He was going to take down Dan the next time he saw him._

"_Baby girl I'm so sorry. I promise you, he's never going to hurt you again. Not as long as I'm here." She cried harder and clung to the pillow that was on the couch._

"_I don't want to go back there. Please Natey don't make me." She cried. He hugged her again, letting her lay on his chest._

"_You don't have to go back there Ky. I promise."_

END OF FLASHBACK

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"So where are we going?" Kylie asked. They were out in the country. They had been in the car for awhile and she was wanting to know where they were.

"I want to show you something, its one of my favorite places to go." As they pulled over on the side of the road, Kylie got out and looked around. They were literally out in the middle of nowhere. Jason grabbed some blankets out of the back of his car.

"I come out here to watch the sunset and then watch the stars come out. I was hoping that it didn't sound to cheesy, but I think I just made it that way." he said with a laugh. "Would you like to watch with me?" He asked. Kylie grabbed a blanket from his hands.

"Of course I would. It doesn't sound cheesy. Sounds romantic." She grabbed his hand as he lead her to the middle of the field, just as the sun was setting.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

This is kind of a hold over. I chose there romantic spot out in the middle of nowhere because…well I live out in the middle of nowhere in North Carolina. I live in Pfafftown, North Carolina and it is aprox. 17 miles. And yes we do have fun here. REVIEW REVIEW!!!


	6. Chapter 6

"I think we have to go now. We are might be late." Jason whispered. He and Kylie were laying out in a field, looking up into the star night sky. She rested her head on his stomach as he played with her hair. Kylie sighed and snuggled into his chest more.

"Five more minutes. I love it out here." She felt his chest rise when he let out a deep laugh.

"You said that 10 minutes ago." Kylie sighed again and slowly got up and helped Jason fold the blankets. On the way home Jason's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"JASON! How's my favorite brother?" The voiced asked. Jason rolled his eyes as Kylie turned down the volume a little on the radio.

"What do you want Tim?" He questioned, keeping his eyes concentrated on the road.

"Well it seems that I have a flat tire. Do you think you could give me a lift?" Jason sighed heavily and looked over at Kylie.

"Hold on." He tapped Kylie lightly.

"Do you mind if we pick up Tim? He's got a flat. I can tell him to wait until I drop you off." Kylie shook her head.

"Don't make him wait its chilly outside. We've got time. No worries. Tell him you are on your way." Jason smiled at her.

"Yeah where you at Bro?" Tim completely ignored his question. He wanted to know who Jason was talking to.

"Who is the mystery lady?" Tim asked. "She sounds hot. What is she doing with somebody as ugly as yourself?"

"You know I can leave you on the side of the road. Actually that sounds like a good idea."

"Wait wait! I'm on Jones's street."

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"Hey thanks for picking me…Hey! Baby Scott! So you're the mystery lady with my ugly ass brother. What are you doing with him? Hey when did you get boobs?" He asked with a smirk. Jason smack the back of his head as Kylie snickered.

"Get in the car." Jason ordered as he himself got into the car and locked the doors, putting his seatbelt on.

"Its good to see you too Tim." She said with a smile. Jason grabbed her hand as he was driving, rubbing it softly.

"So back to my question, what are you doing with my ugly ass brother?" Kylie sighed and turned around in the seat so she could face him.

"Tim I thought you were always the ugly ass. Oh wait, your always the horny perv in the group. My bad." Jason let out a laugh as Tim glared at her with a smirk. He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Don't you know that I'm the lady's choice?" He asked. Kylie laughed at him.

"No you're the slutty girls choice. Dang Tim you haven't changed at all have you?" Tim showed all his pearly whites as he smiled.

"Nope. But I can see you have." He said with a wink. She rolled her eyes and watched Jason's hand tighten on the wheel. She rubbed his hand that she was holding and gave it a little squeeze.

"You asked me what I saw in your brother. I see the complete opposite of you. Unlike you. Someone who knows how to treat a girl without thinking of getting into her pants. He's not arrogant like you are and knows how to respect someone. Now I suggest you get quiet before you say something you will regret." She smiled sweetly at him.

"Baby Scott." His voice changed as he said her name. "I'm so proud of you." He said with a smile and ruffled her hair. She sighed.

"Thanks, Tim." She turned back around and watched Jason's grip loosen on the wheel. He looked at her and mouthed the word sorry to her. She smiled at him, putting his mind at ease.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Jason walked Kylie up to her doorstep, leaving Tim to switch seats. He brought her close to him and kissed the top of her head.

"I am so sorry about Tim. He can be a dick." Kylie laughed and looked up at him.

"It's okay. I've grown up with Tim hanging around with Nathan. I can roll with his punches." As they reached the door, Jason let go of her and held her hands, kissing them both gently.

"I had fun tonight, well except for Tim." He said with A smile.

"I did too." She leaned up to kiss him on the lips, but he moved his head to her cheek. She was confused at first until he explained his reasoning.

"A kiss on the cheek will have to do for tonight. I can see Nathan peek threw the blinds." He whispered softly in her ear, letting each word float softly off his tongue. "Goodnight and sweet dreams." He kissed her cheek softly, letting his lips linger a bit before he let go of her slowly, and made his way to the car. Kylie let her breath out and leaned on the house as she watched Jason drive away.

Nathan ran over to the couch and jumped over it, grabbing the remote quickly and turned the T.V on, waiting for Kylie to come inside. He couldn't tell if Jason had seen him glaring at them through the blinds, but he had to give him props. He brought her home about 20 minutes early. He heard the front door shut and quickly changed the channel to a basketball game. Kylie snuck up behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck to hug him.

"Did you have fun?" He asked, keeping his eyes focused on the game. Kylie jumped over the couch and sat next to him.

"Yep. Well except Tim got a flat tire, so we had to pick him up." She kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you for letting me go. And look he brought me home early." She said with a smile.

"Good. Then you can go to bed early." He sneered, kissing the top of her head. She got up and made her way to her room.

FLASHBACK

_Kylie was sitting at the kitchen table looking at the permission slip she had to have signed. 'maybe I could get Nathan to sign it.' she thought. _

"_What's this?" a voice said behind her. A strong hand grabbed the paper from hers and looked at it._

"_Give it back dad." She said in a calm voice. She remember to never raise her voice at him._

"_your not thinking about doing dance are you? You're not allowed. That will conflict with your basketball practices. He said sternly ripping up the paper and throwing it away in the garbage. Kylie stood in awe as she watched her dreams get thrown away._

"_But I don't want to do basketball. I want to do Dance." She felt her face met with the back of Dan's hand as she fell to the floor. He picked her up and pushed her up against the wall._

"_I Don't care what you want to do. You're doing basketball and that's final." Kylie struggled to get out of his grasp. He placed his hand on her neck and gripped tightly. "Do you understand?" Kylie let out a whimper as he let her fall to the ground._

END OF FLASHBACK

"Kylie c'mon wake up." Nathan shook her lightly. She tossed and turned in her sleep. Mumbling words here and there. She flew up from the bed and swatted Nathan's hands away.

"No!" She screamed. She looked around at where she was at and took deep breaths in. She felt Nathan's strong arms around her as she tried to calm back down.

"It was just a dream. He's not going to hurt you anymore. I promise." Nathan said, trying to whisper soothing words of comfort in her ear as he rocked her back and forth, wishing he could take all her pain away from what Dan had done.

"Thanks Natey." She whispered. She let go of him and laid down in her bed, letting him know that she would be okay. He pulled the sheets up on her and tucked them in.

"For what?" He asked, sitting on the edge of the bed, tucking strands of hair behind her ear.

"For being their for me. For saving me." She snuggled in the sheets more.

"Now what kind of big brother would I be if I let some creep of a dad get to you?" He kissed the top of her head. "Get some sleep baby girl."

Kylie yawn "Alright. I love you." She whispered. Nathan tucked the sheets in one more time.

"I love you to. Night baby girl."


	7. author's note

Ok. To those who have been reviewing THANK YOU. And this dose NOT concern you. A lot of people have added my story but have not review. I know I probably sound repetitive but its one of the things that just get on my nerves. Just from today eleven people added my story and out of the eleven not one of them reviewed my story. It just irritates me to no end. I don't care if it's a "Hey good job" or "Hey this sucks" I like people's opinions. So please do it. Thank you.


	8. Chapter 8

-1"I'll be over at Jess's house." Kylie hugged Haley and Nathan and walked out the door. Tonight was girls night for her and Jess. Jason had some time off from basketball and wanted to hang out with his guys, which Kylie complete understood. As her car pulled up to Jessica's there was 5 cars at her house. She pulled out her duffle bag, locked her doors and opened Jessica's door to her home, not even bothering to knock.

"Kylie!" all the girls screamed. Kylie threw her duffle bag off into the corner. She was bombarded by with hugs by the girls.

"Here yah go. Drink up." Jess said handing her a beer. Kylie smiled and took the beer.

"So what is this?" Kylie asked smelling the drink.

"Good shit. Don't smell it, we're not going to drug you." One of the girls Morgan said with a smile. Kylie shook her head and laughed, taking a sip of the beer.

"Whoa. Strong stuff. Where in the world did you get this?" She asked drinking the rest down with ease, but made a face once she was done. Morgan handed her another once she was done.

"Stephanie's brother." Morgan said, nodding her head over to the girl.

"Yeah my brother has cases and cases full. I bet he won't even know that they are gone. And that's why it pays for your brother to be a bartender." Stephanie said with a grin as the girls clanked they're bottles together.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

After a couple of more beers and some shots, Kylie was wasted as were the other girls. They chatted about what was going on in life and the gossip at school. The hot topic at the moment was the new club that was built in town. SKY it was called.

"We should go!" Stephanie slurred, standing up on the couch like she owned the place. "C'mon it would be so much fun. And if we don't get in, nothing lost, nothing gained." Kylie pulled on her hand to pull herself up.

"I game! Lets go." They quickly changed and got ready for their night out. Kylie dressed up in a white tank top with black stars on them, with tight flare jeans and purple pumps. It was a 15 minute walk over there. The line was as long as the street.

"Holy shit." Carly whispered, well what she thought was a whisper. She actually yelled it, making herself echo. "There is a bunch of peoples out there. We should go."

"Why? I did not wear heels for nothing, we are going to get in." Kylie said determined. They crossed the street together and waited in line like everybody else. The time was going by fast, as well as the line. People were tired of waiting in line. They were almost there until a thriving voice caught them of guard.

"Kylie Rose Scott What the hell are you doing?" The girls stopped giggling and watched as Kylie slowly turned around to face Lucas, with Brooke a couple of feet behind her.

"Lucas…hey… I'm going to the club. Why what are you doing?" The girls snickered behind her. Kylie whipped her head around and shushed them quickly. Lucas raised his brow and folded his arms across his chest.

"Going to the club huh. Did you know that its 21 and up?" He asked. As he got closer to her, he could smell the alcohol dance on her tongue. "Is that alcohol that I smell on you? Have you been drinking? And what the hell are you wearing?" She turned around and looked at the girls as the busted into a fit of laughter.

"Nooooo." She slurred out. "Why-why would you think that?" Lucas sighed. '_so much for a peaceful night_' he thought to himself.

"Damn your drunk. I'm taking you home." As he grabbed her arm lightly, she whacked it away defiantly.

"I'm not drunk _your _drunk." She said taking her index finger and jabbing him in the chest. Go away." Lucas sighed.

"I didn't want to have to do this." He bent down and picked up Kylie slinging her over his shoulder. He turned around and faced the other girls. "As for you girls, I expect you to go back home, isn't you dad chief of police Carly?" He asked. the girls looked down and shuffled their feet.

"Yes, We'll go straight home. Bye Kylie, bye Coach." Carly said for the group as they linked arms together and made their way home.

"Lucas put me down right now!" Lucas turned back around and joined Brooke. Kylie pounded her fists, and slapped him, kicking her feet in the air. Brooke smiled as she walked with Lucas.

"I gave her that top and her shoes." She said with a smile and a bounce in her step. Lucas looked over at her frustrated and out of breath.

"Well do you think you could take her heels off before she stabs me in the eye?" Brooke walked in front of them and calmed Kylie down.

"Girl you're ass is rockin in those jeans." Brooke said with a chuckle. Kylie slowly calmed down and pushed up some on Lucas's shoulder.

"Really? I thought so too. But nobody got to see it." Kylie pouted. Lucas was amazed by how Brooke got Kylie to change her mood so quickly. Her legs slowed down just enough for Brooke to pull of her pumps.

"I know. Brothers' suck don't they?" She cooed, to Kylie as Lucas looked over at her.

"Do not make me the bad guy." Kylie sighed and slugged back down, wishing that she hadn't got caught.

"Are you going to tell Nate?" She asked, trying to get the hair out of her face. Lucas chuckled at her question.

"I should tell him. Tell him that you tried to get into SKY, looking like a whore, with what you're wearing and that make-up-" His sentence was cut off by Brooke.

"Lucas! She does not look like a whore. She looks stunning."

"Please don't tell Nathan. He would be all over my ass. And….Luke put me down." Kylie said with worry. She tried to wiggle out of his grasp.

"What? No I'm not putting you down-"

"Lucas its an emergency unless you want what I ate for dinner tonight on you I suggest you put me down!" She scream. Lucas quickly put her down as Kylie ran for the nearest bush to throw up in. Brooke ran after her, holding her hair and rubbing her back. Kylie stepped away from the bush and sat in the grass for a moment, pulling off a hair band and putt it sloppily in her hair into messy thing on top of her head. Brook sat next to her, taking a tissue out of her purse and handing it to Kylie. Kylie graciously took it and whipped her mouth with it.

"What did you drink girl?"

"Um…some shots and beer. Oh and these things called buttery nipples!" she said with excitement. Brooke looked at her a laughed. Kylie was a bold one.

"Oh buttery nipples, those will get you. How many did you have?"

"Um…6? Wait 7...or was it 8? I don't remember." Brooke snickered and helped Kylie to her feet walking her back to Lucas.

"Next time you decide to drink Let me or Haley or Peyton know Baby Scott. So we can distract the boys and you would be around us."

Kylie nodded and jumped on Lucas's back. "Lets go pony!" She said wrapping her arms around his neck.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Lucas sat Kylie down gently on the guest bed, as Brooke pulled down the covers down. She pulled Kylie's hair out of the hair tie and let it flow onto the pillow. She pulled the covers up on her and turned out the light.

"Are you goanna tell Nate?" Kylie whispered to them. Lucas leaned on the door frame and pulled Brooke close to him.

"We'll see in the morning Ky. Just get some rest now."

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"Its…nice…to…have…some…alone time." Haley said in-between kisses. Nathan slipped his fingers around her shirt and pulled it over her head. She raked her finger nails against his back, pulling him closer to her.

"Yeah, this is nice. Very nice." Nathan said as he kissed her again. He suddenly heard the door knock and looked at it, then went back to kissing Haley. The knocking continued and Haley broke their passionate kiss.

"Go answer it." Nathan groaned and snatched his shirt from the floor. Out of all the times someone had to be at the door, this was the time they picked. Who ever it was better have something good.

"Yeah what the hell is it?" He asked, not even looking in the peep hole to see who it is. As he opened the door, his jaw dropped, starting at her like it was the day she left.

"Hello Nathan."

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Ok. At home with the flu makes my mind go crazy with ideas. Hahaha let me know what you guys think! I believe you know who the who the mystery woman but I'll still let you "guess" LOL


	9. Chapter 9

-1_Lets start a riot!….A riot…Lets start a Riot!_

Kylie's ring tone blasted in her ears, making her cover her head with the pillow. When it didn't stop, she turned over to the night stand to see who was calling her. She grabbed her head in pain as she leaned over and saw Nathan's number show up.

"Hello?" she whispered. Nathan felt immediate guilt that he had woken her up, but it was important. He cleared his throat and tried not to talk loud.

"Hey baby girl, I'm sorry for calling you so early, but do you think that you can come home? Its kind of important." Kylie rubbed her eyes and realized that she was in Lucas's guest bed room. She then remembered the night before and how drunk she was and how Lucas slung her over his shoulder like a cave man.

"What time is it?" She said still whispering. She snuggled further into the sheets.

"Its Seven in the morning. I know its early but, Haley said she'll make pancakes." Kylie smiled.

"Pancakes?" She asked. The only reason why Haley would make pancakes is when the conversation was going to be serious. "Oh man." Nathan laughed at her.

"What time did you girls go to sleep last night?" Kylies smiled soon faded as she tried to think up a lie. She hated lying to her brother. After everything he had done for her.

"Um…I don't remember. We were watching a movie and I fell asleep." She said quickly. Thank god she and Nathan weren't face to face or else he would be able to read right through her lie.

"Oh okay, well I'll let you go and get ready. Be careful okay?" Nathan looked over at the blonde haired woman who had spent the night in the guest room that night with him and Haley. He didn't know how Kylie would react.

"Aright I love you." Nathan smiled.

"I love you to baby girl. See you in awhile." He flipped his cell phone down and put it in his pocket.

"Is she coming?" She asked, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Yeah mom, she's coming." He said not looking at her. After all this time she randomly decides to show up. He didn't know why, or how, but he would get to the bottom of this.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"Good morning sunshine!" Brook's voice screeched as Kylie walked into the kitchen. Kylie gave her a look and squinted her eyes at her.

"Shhh. Too loud. So damn bright in here." She said in a mumble. She laid her head on the kitchen counter as Lucas came in the kitchen.

"Ah, the queen of the darkness has arises. And so early too." Lucas said with a smirk. Kylie waited till she heard his footsteps close to her and smacked him on the arm.

"Its not funny. Nathan called me and told me to come over to his house. He said it was important." Lucas kissed Brooke on the head as he got the cereal box out. "I need you to take me Jess's house so I can get my car." Lucas looked up from what he was doing.

"What makes you think that I won't go and tell Nathan about what happened last night?" His eyes fell on back to what he was doing. Kylie got up and lean her head on his shoulder.

"Because you're the merciful brother who I love dearly?" her eyes glistened as she looked at him. He sighed and stopped what he was doing.

"You so owe me for this one." Kylie squealed and hugged him as she ran up the stairs. He turned around and saw Brooke laughed at him.

"What?" He asked, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Oh nothing, she has just got you wrapped around her little finger that's all."

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"Nathan I'm home," Kylie said barging into the house. She sat her keys on the kitchen counter and made her way into the living room. " Haley where are those pan-" Her sentence stopped as she saw the pairs of eyes staring back at her. Nathan and Haley were sitting on the couch, while she saw her mother sit in the lounge chair. She had seen pictures of her from what Nathan had, but other that that all she knew was the woman who gave birth to her left her to live with the cruelest man alive.

"What are you doing here?" She asked in a quiet voice. Deb got up from the chair and took a good look at her daughter. She still had her unruly golden curls and Dan's icy blue eyes. She let out a small gasp at how grown up her girl was.

"Oh my Kylie Rose, You've gotten so big." She said with a smile. "Come here and give me a hug." Her arms were wide open as she walked over to Kylie. She backed away, waving her hands a little to warn her mother off. "What's wrong?" Kylie laughed at her.

"What's wrong?…What's wrong? You leave Me and Nathan for years and years and now you just think you can waltz right in like nothing happened?" she asked. Deb's smile quickly turned to a frown. "I'm sorry it doesn't really work that way." Kylie folded her arms over her chest.

"Sweetheart I know your upset-"

"Oh I am more then upset. I'm enraged. You just come out of nowhere. After you left do you want to know who took care of me? Nathan. Not my dad, but my brother. He how to grow up because you were to damn scared of Dan and wasn't much of a mother." Nathan stood up and got between them.

"Kylie." Nathan said sternly, saying with his eyes for her to calm down.

"No! Don't start that because you know that I'm right." Her glare turned to her mother. "You can't just pretend like you haven't been here for thirteen years, and left me and Nathan with a asshole father. Well I'm sorry its not going to be all happy and upbeat. You cant come in here and try and go where we left off. Incase you didn't notice, I'm not a child anymore. I need to be alone right now, gather my thoughts." She grabbed her stuff walked up the steps, shutting her door quietly and laying down on her bed.

"Let me go and check on her." Haley said leaving the son and mother alone. Deb took a deep breath in and sat back down, recapping what just happened.

"I..I didn't think she would take it like that." Nathan turned and looked at her.

"Well mom you don't think about a lot of things do you?" Nathan shook his head and made his way to his room, leaving Deb alone on think about what she had done, like she had done many times before.

Haley knocked on the door lightly. "Kylie honey can I come in?" When she heard no reply, she opened the door quietly to see Kylie face down in her pillows. Haley crawled over to the other side and move her hair out of the way, showing her tear stained face.

"What is it?" she asked not looking over at Haley. She was ashamed of herself for crying. She was trying to be the strong one, and kept her feelings to herself.

"I just wanted to see if you were okay." Kylie turned into Haley and cried hard into her. Haley stroked her hair back, trying to comfort her anyone she could.

"I don't want her here. We were just fine without her." She sobbed.

"I know sweetheart, I know."

"Well if she thinks she's going to be apart of my life, she better think again." Kylie said with serious tone in her voice. "The only mother figures I need are you and Brooke. I don't even want to look at her right now." Haley held her close to her.

"Why don't we just lay down for awhile, Nathan got you up to early." Haley said with a smile as kylie gave one back.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Kinda fluff but I had a hard time thinking of what to write. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!!!! Review REVIEW review.


	10. Chapter 10

So incase you didn't know, I suck. Ha-ha. Life has been a roller coaster lately for me so bare with me on the updates.

Haley shut the door to Kylie's room quietly. As she turned around she saw Nathan coming down the hall. His face full of worry and concern for his sister. She saw anger and hurt in his baby blue eyes and wanted to take it away. Grabbing Nathan's hand she led him out of the hallway and into the kitchen.

"How is she?" he asked. Keeping his voice low, he fixated his eyes onto hers.

"She's frightened, angry, scared. She wasn't expecting your mother to come back into her life. The nerve of Deb I swear." Haley looked around the kitchen and into the living room. "Where is she anyway?" she asked.

"She left and said she had to do some things to take care of. I thought it would be for the best. Give Kylie some breathing space you know?"

"Do you know why Deb is here?" Haley asked. She grabbed a cup of coffee and handed it to Nathan.

"I have no idea. Maybe to make up for lost time." Nathan shook his head. They both heard footsteps enter the kitchen and turned around to see Lucas.

"Deb is back?" He asked sitting on a stool next to Nathan.

"Yeah unfortunately." Nathan said taking a sip of his coffee. "What brings you here this early in the morning?"

"I dropped kylie off at jess-" Lucas stopped his sentence. And looked at Nathan. His eyes stared into his. "Kylie's dance shoes off at Jessica's. She called me last night and asked for them. Nathan nodded his head as Lucas sighed in relief.

"So where are her shoes?" Nathan questioned.

"Well…um. That's why I came by here. There not at my house so I don't know where she could have put them. That girl would lose her head if it wasn't attached to her body." Lucas said with a nervous laugh.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"Dan Scott. You have gotten fat." She said with a smile as she stood in front of his doorway.

"Well Deb its nice to see you too. But I couldn't really recognize you. Your face has gotten wrinkly. " He said with a smirk and lead her into the living room. "Care for some whiskey?" as she sat down she laughed.

"You drink this early in the morning? Wow you used to wait till at least twelve. No thanks. So why did you call me? I haven't talked to you in years."

"I want my daughter back." Deb looked at him intently.

"Well I don't think that is doable. Apparently from what I heard you weren't much of a father. I may not have been around her a lot, but I'm sure as hell that you are not going to go near her. She is happy with Nathan I can see it in her eyes. She doesn't want to be with you." She got up quickly and walked towards the door.

"I don't think you will say that after what I have to say to you."

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Nathan opened the door to Kylie's door quietly. She was still curled up asleep on the bed. He walked over to the side of the bed and sat down on it, brushing the hair out of her eyes, Kylie woke up instantly.

"I'm sorry baby girl. I didn't think you would wake up." She scooted over in the bed and patted down for Nathan to sit with her. He did as he was motion too and sat next to her, tucking the blanket in for her.

"Why is she here? Did you find her and tell her to come?" She asked, not looking at her brother. He turned and faced her.

"No I didn't. I would never do that. Not after what she has done to us. I don't want her hear just as much as you don't. and I have no clue why she is. Maybe she wants to make up-"

Kylie whipped her hear around. "No. Don't say that. If she wanted to make up for what she did she would have never left. Left us with Dan and had you take care of me. She was scared and didn't want to deal with us." She said angrily.

"Kylie I understand that your upset but-"

"Why are you sticking up for her? Its like you think she didn't do anything. Don't you realize if she didn't leave, you wouldn't have to be the one taking care of me?" She said as her eyes filed with tears. Nathan moved closer to her and held her tightly.

"Kylie you mean the world to me. Even if Deb stayed I don't think it would have changed things. And Don't you ever say that again. I love you to death and I wouldn't have it any other way. I love having you around in the house and so does Haley. I would never have you live with Dan. Or Deb." He pressed his lips on top of her head.

"I don't want to talk to her. I don't want to see her. I don't want her in my life because I don't need her. And neither do you." Nathan held her close.

"I know baby girl. I know. You don't have to see her if you don't want to."

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"Do you know something I don't know Lucas Scott?" Haley asked as she finished cleaning up the kitchen counter.

"What makes you say that?" Haley looked at him and laughed.

"you're my best friend. I know you like the back of my hand. You were lying for Kylie." Lucas smirked.

"So anyways, how long is Deb staying?" he said changing the subject. Haley shook her head at him. '_just like Nathan'_ she thought.

"I have no clue. But I hope its not long."

XxXxXxXxXxXx

I know this is short, but I wanted to give you a little somthin-somthin. review review review!


End file.
